The Changes In My Life
by McAlice92
Summary: Meredith is just moving to Seattle for her internship. She doesn’t like to leave Boston though. Can a certain someone help with that problem? MerDer. R&R. UPDATED WITH CHAPTER 2
1. Back Where I Was

**The Changes In My Life**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…**

**A/N: Don't worry… I'm still writing my other fics too, I'm just a little stuck…**

**This is an AU… Before the internship, Meredith is still in Boston and she's moving back… (MerDer, as if I write anything else…)**

**It is from Derek's and Meredith's POV. This can be a little confusing because I want to let some things, in time, happen from both the POV's. **

**Chapter 1: Back Where I Was**

**Meredith's POV**

And there I was standing, at the airport. Suitcases in my hand, looking at the airplane I should have been in. I sighed and let myself fall on the nearest chair.

The ironic thing was that I didn't even want to go to Seattle. It was a sign, I shouldn't go there. I should just stay in Boston and do my internship in some tiny general hospital. But of course I wanted to go to my internship in Seattle Grace Hospital, a huge and very cool hospital in Seattle, which used to be my home.

As I was deep in thoughts I heard a 'damn it' behind me, and someone slumped in the chair next to mine. "Missed your plane?" I asked coldly, I didn't even look to who I was talking to.

"Yeah, you too?"

"Yeah" I finally looked up to who I was talking to. It was a guy, hot… He had piercing blue eyes and curly black hair. He was smiling.

"Heading to Seattle?"

"Yeah, no Boston any more…" I answered with a sigh.

"I'm from New York, I just had a stop here, and there wasn't going a plane directly to Seattle when I needed it…"

"Yeah, that's Seattle."

"I guess…"

Suddenly I heard the announcer saying there was leaving a plane at another gate. Derek and I both left for that gate and we could finally enter the plane.

Derek managed to get a seat next to me and almost the entire flight we were talking. Somehow he never told me what he did, as a job. And I didn't tell my 'job' either. After a long flight we finally arrived in Seattle…

**Derek's POV**

I was happy when I finally left the airport, except for the beautiful girl I had to say goodbye to, hoping I would see her again…

I immediately got a rent car and drove to my hotel. And I just couldn't get the girl out of my head though. She was beautiful, but somehow I didn't dare to ask her phone number.

When I reached my hotel room I collapsed on the bed, happy to finally get a chance to sleep. I fell a sleep instantly, dreaming of the beautiful blond I had just met.

I woke up in the afternoon, I didn't have to work for another two weeks. So I had all the time to do whatever I want.

Slowly I pulled myself out of bed, I went to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. After breakfast, I showered and made myself ready to go out…

I was in Seattle so that means ferryboats. And I have a thing for ferryboats.

When I reached the harbour I went on the first ferryboat I saw. I leaned on the rail, looking out over the water, when suddenly I heard a voice behind me.

"Didn't expect to see you here…"

**Meredith's POV**

Luckily, I could get a cab home. Well, home, it was more like my mom's home. When I reached the house, I stood on the porch for a few minutes, just looking at my past…

Finally I decided to go in. I brought my suitcases upstairs and changed into my pyjama's. When I sat down on the couch downstairs, all I could feel was empty. When my internship started I really should get some roommates.

The next morning, I already started to feel better, I had this really good dream about the guy I just met, with the beautiful eyes and the curly hair.

I still had three weeks before my first day at the hospital and I decided I was going to spend it doing whatever I want to.

After I showered and got dressed, I went to the harbour and took a ferryboat ride.

I went on the first ferryboat I saw, and it was just leaving. I leaned against the rail when I spotted, at the other end of the bed, a guy with curly black hair leaning against the rail. 'Seriously?' I thought. I walked towards him and when I was standing close behind him, I spoke up.

"Didn't expect to see you here…" I said softly but full of emotion.

He turned. "Meredith"

"Derek" I responded with a smile.

He grinned. "I have a thing for ferryboats"

"Really?"

"Yes" He was still grinning.

"Then you must really love Seattle." I felt his eyes on me.

"One of the reasons I came here" He looked back over the water.

It was quiet for a few minutes, until I spoke up again. "So, where do you live?"

"In a hotel, close to here, you?'

"In my mother's house, I want to sell it though, if I can't get any roommates."

He smiled. "So Meredith, do you maybe, want to go have lunch with me some time?"

"I'd love to" I responded with the same smile he had asked.

"Maybe tomorrow, I can call you, if I had your number."

"Wow, that was very subtle"

"Yeah well, that isn't exactly my thing"

"But you can have my number"

**Derek's POV**

I was surprised that I saw Meredith that soon again, and finally I got the courage to ask for her phone number…

I was definitely going to call her, just something about her was so… Different and mysterious. She also was incredibly hot.

The next morning I called her around eleven. She picked up the phone as if I just woke her.

"_Hello" She said groggily._

"Hey Meredith, it's Derek, did I wake you?"

"_No, it's okay" _

"Oh, okay. I wondered if you would like to get some lunch, say around one."

"_Sure I'd love to" She said more awake._

"Then that's settled, how about that I see you at the harbour."

"_Okay, see you"_

"Okay, bye"

"_Bye"_

**Meredith's POV**

As soon as I hung up the phone, I jumped out of bed. Running to my closet to pick the clothes I should wear. It took me fifteen minutes to pick out a matching outfit and I ran to the bathroom. I took a long shower, washed my hair and made myself ready for the 'date'.

Around fifteen minutes for one I left the house, I arrived at the harbour five minutes later. I sat down on a bench mentally kicking myself for being fast. Suddenly somebody sat down next to me and I heard Derek's voice speak up.

"Good morning"

**Chapter one… So what did you think? I love reviews, I always have, they are my drugs.. So review!**


	2. Like The Rain, It Falls On Us

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… **

**A/N: Thanks you all for reviewing! I love you all! **

**Chapter 2: Like the rain, it falls on us**

**Meredith's POV**

Our 'date' had been great, we really enjoyed the ferry boats and I felt so comfortable around him. I felt like I could tell him everything.

In the afternoon I went to see my mother. After that visit I felt like my old, miserable, self…

At around 11 O Clock I went to this cute little bar across the street from the hospital I would be working in soon.

When I walked in I, almost instantly, spotted a guy with curly black her sitting at the bar, nursing a beer.

"You are so stalking me" I said as I sat down.

"I was here before you, so that means… you are stalking me"

"I'm so not" I ordered two shots of tequila.

"Tequila, huh?"

"It's my poison" I smiled. "What's yours?"

"Scotch… just don't feel like drinking much now…"

I turned my head and smiled at him. "You sure"

He chuckled. "Are you trying to seduce me Meredith?"

"Do you want me to?"

He motioned the bartender and ordered a double scotch, single malt…

We stayed there for a few hours, getting drunk, laughing, making fun of each other. Joe, the bartender called a cab for us. On the drive home we couldn't keep our hands of each other. And we ended up in my house. When we reached my room we were already half naked...

The next morning I woke up in his arms, with a terrible head ache. I groaned.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"Head ache" I said.

He grabbed something from the night stand. "Here" He gave me two aspirins and a glass of water. "I took two, two hours ago"

I put the aspirins in my mouth and swallowed them fast. "Thanks" I said.

"Do you want some breakfast?"

I smiled. "Wow, a real gentle man."

**Derek's POV**

I smiled at her comment.

"That's me" I stepped out of bed and walked downstairs. I could feel her eyes on my back as she followed me.

"The kitchen is here around the corner" She said suddenly.

"Thanks" I answered.

I walked into the kitchen and started cooking a nice breakfast. Meredith sat at the table the entire time. Watching me…

"You can really cook" She said through the silence.

"I can really cook"

"Wow, I can barely make eggs"

"Well, that's where I'm for"

"Yeah that, among other stuff" She muttered softly.

I heard her and I chuckled. "Breakfast is done" I said after a few minutes.

She walked towards me, placed a hand on my back and tasted the eggs. "Oh, and you are good too"

"These are just eggs… I can cook more…"

"Even more, wow" she said sarcastic…

"Even more" I gave her a small kiss on her mouth. When we broke apart she quickly grabbed a plate and sat down at the table.

I followed her and we ate our breakfast glancing at each other.

"So, do you want to do something today?" I asked

"Like what?"

"I don't know, I still have 2 weeks before I have to go to work..."

**Meredith's POV**

And that's where it started… Should I ask him what he does for a living? Or should I just let the moment pass and keep wondering… I never was that good in making choices. So I just had to ask…

"So, what do you do for a living?"

He smiled, probably glad that I finally asked him. "I'm a doctor, a surgeon"

My jaw clenched. I almost choked in my food and I started coughing.

"Meredith what's wrong?" He walked towards me and patted me on my back."

After a few seconds, I could finally bring out words again. "A surgeon, seriously?"

"Yeah, are you sure you are okay?"

"Positive…" I sighed. "You are a surgeon" I said matter-of-factly and, more to myself

"Yes…" He frowned. "Okay, what's going on?" He asked, still frowning.

"Where do you work?"

"Well, I found a job as the head of neuro at Seattle Grace Hospital."

"Oh, my god" I probably looked like I was going to throw up any minute.

"You are an attending."

"Yes, I am"

"Oh god…"

"Mere, what's wrong?" He asked clearly starting to get annoyed.

I sighed. "I start at Seattle grace Hospital, in two weeks…"

"Really, that's great"

"As an intern"

"Oh…"

"Yes, oh" I sighed again. "Interns can't date attendings…"

He chuckled.

"What?" I asked a little loud.

"You said date."

"Oh, don't jump to conclusions now" I said pointing with my finger.

Suddenly he pressed his lips against mine.

"What was that for?" I asked when we broke apart.

"You are cute when you are mad…"

"Oh, you are so cheesy"

"I know" He looked me in the eye. "Stop worrying about this… it's not a big deal"

"That's the point for me it is, cause unlike you, I still got something to prove."

"Mere" He sat down on the chair and pulled me on his lap. "It's going to be fine."

I leaned my head against his chest and took in his scent. "It is" I said knowingly.

It was silent for a few minutes. "So, about this dating thing, I like the sound of it…"

"Oh, you are such a boy" I smacked his chest…

**So, what do you think? I enjoyed writing this, it's a little more smushy… and fluffy…**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
